Volcano Lessons
by edwardmiss
Summary: when Andy, Gail, and Tracy have girls night out and Tracy accidently butt dail The guys and they here the whole conversation and try to use it to their advantage but when the girls find out what they are up to THIS MEANS WAR!
1. The Conversation

"We are so getting you laid and fast" Gail told Andy as Tracy just sat back and laughed. Looking horrified at them both Andy tried to talk her out of it as she grabbed the empty bottle of wine.

"That's it for you Gail your cut off from the wine" as she walked into the kitchen to get another bottle. As she made her wait back into the living room, as Gail and Tracy sat there thinking of cute men they could hook her up with and fast.

"Oh come on Andy can you honestly say that Luke put it down like a tall glass of ice cold lemonade on very hot day"? They both looked at her waiting for an answer, but she couldn't because he never had.

"No she can't it should never take that long to answer that type of question" Gail told her

"Now observe Tracy does Jerry make your volcano erupt"?

"Oh hell yes it's like chocolate wasted good" she said with a big smile on her face like she was reliving one of their many sexual encounters. Andy then begin to think to herself like damn why haven't she never had one of those encounters with Luke or any guy she thought. Luke wasn't bad but he was not great compared to the stories that Gail and Tracy was telling. She wanted an encounter like that but who will give it to her, then she heard Tracy say one name Sam Swarek.

"What about Sam"? What about him"? Andy asked

"Oh you can't tell me that you never thought about it hell we all have" Tracy had a big smile on her face

"You didn't "? Oh yes but we are in the backseat of a squad car and it had handcuffs in it to". Andy's mouth was wide open to what her best friend had just indulged to her.

"Mine we are in Frank's office with oils, whips and peanut butter" Gail said laughing

"Peanut butter really I don't want to know what goes on between you and Chris behind closed doors" Andy just sat there shaking her head from all the stuff she was hearing.

"Way too much information for me Peck" Tracy told her.

"Fine but we are going to find you someone who is going to give you that encounter of pick you up and slam you against the wall and have hard slow sweaty calling him daddy mess your hair up to where you have to make another hair appointment chocolate wasted awesome sex" Gail told her, Andy just looked at her and said

"You promise I need that so bad" Andy pleaded. Tracy and Gail could not stop laughing at Andy and her facial expression like she was going to burst with anticipation.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jerry, Oliver and Sam could not believe what they were hearing. It was wrong to be listening but they couldn't bring themselves to hang up the phone. Tracy cell phone had somehow called Jerry's phone without knowing and they had heard everything.

"I think that is enough boys we have already heard enough"? Oliver trying to end the call but Sam had snatched the phone before he could.

"Don't you dare touch it" Sam whispered to him trying not to alert the girls to the phone. Oliver was trying to get the phone away from Sam but was not quick enough.

"Hey don't break my phone" Jerry yelled at them both as he snatched it from them and then hung up the phone. Checking it over to see if it was any damages.

"Oliver is right we shouldn't been listening in the first place" he shot Sammy a look at him.

"Whatever you are just mad that Tracy had that little daydream about me" he said laughing

"Oh really I am not worried about that your daydream was replaced by chocolate wasted" as he stood there pointing at himself. Coming from out the bathroom Oliver told them they were all wrong for listening they should have hung up when she first butt dial him.

"Oh come on guys I have been looking for a break, so that I can start things up with McNally you know how I feel about her, waiting for her and Luke to end because we all knew that wouldn't last" As he pleaded his case to them

"Sammy just man up asks her out before somebody else beats you to the plate and make her volcano erupts" Jerry said laughing

"Really Handcuffs" Sam said pointing at Jerry which made that smile drop off his face which amused Sam so much. Jerry put him in the headlock playing around with Oliver being the referee.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tracy had made it home and Jerry was up waiting on her in the bedroom. He wanted to tell her that she had butt dial him but how could he explain him, Oliver, and Sam listening to the whole conversation. So he just decided to play along which he knew Sam would be happy.

"So how was girl's night"?

"We had a blast like always" as she walked in the bathroom

"What you do paint each other nails, did each other hair stuff like that"? Jerry asked fishing for information

"No just the usual wine, gossip and more wine" Tracy said laughing

"Wow you girls sure love your wine wish I could have been a fly on the wall"? Jerry thought back to when Tracy talked about her daydream of Sam and he didn't like it even though it was before they started dating. "I didn't or anybody else didn't come up in the conversation did they"?

"You know I can't divulge that kind of information it's between the girls" she gave him a wide grin. "How was boy's night"? Boys no more like greedy & drunky was the same watching the game and Oliver eating all the food and Sam drinking all the beer".

Tracy thought it was so funny because that is how always is and Jerry come home and complain but he can't wait to get together again with them. "I guess that is the meaning of a true bromance" as she winked at Jerry and walked back into the bathroom.

She picked up her phone to check if she missed any calls or texts from the girls and when she looked in her call log she saw that she talked to Jerry for 53 minutes but didn't remember that call. So she stroll her phone to look at the time of the call and when she saw the time 10:07 that couldn't be possible because she was at Andy's for girl's night.

"Jerry when did I talk to you tonight for 53 minutes"? Tracy asked

Jerry was coming back in the room from getting some water and when he heard that question he spilled half of his drink looking at Tracy like a kid getting caught with their hand in the cookie jar.


	2. Let the games begin

Sam walked into the station like a kid in the candy store, he had something up his sleeve for the girls. He ran into Gail first by the locker rooms.

"Good morning Peck when I made this I thought of you" he shot her smile

"What is it"? With Gail looking puzzled at Sam

"A peanut butter sandwich it's my specialty" He said as he walked away from her leaving Gail with a dumb look on her face. He made his way to Jerry's office when he walked in Tracy and Jerry was discussing a case.

"I don't mean to butt in on your conversation but Tracy is these yours I found in my squad car"? As he stood there holding a pair of handcuffs with a big ass grin on his face. Jerry just stood there with his mouth wide opened just shocked at what Sam was doing. As he walked out the office he winked at Jerry and Tracy turned and looked at Jerry as if what the hell.

"What the hell was that about"? Tracy looking at Jerry

"I am as clueless as you" as he downed a bottle of water

Sam saw Andy heading into parade room he stopped her and pulled her to him so only she could hear when he whispered in her ear. Andy heart started beating so fast.

"I saw this and I thought of you only you" Sam whispered

Andy had to catch her breath before she could talk all she saw right now was ripping off his clothes and doing him right there. She snapped out of it when Sam called her name again. Andy saw Sam holding some chocolate so she took it and Sam flashed the smile and the dimples Andy melted and she is pretty sure the chocolate did to.

"What is this for"? Just saw it and thought of you" Sam said as he headed into parade. Gail and Tracy walked up with concern on their faces.

"Hey what's up"? Sam knows about our conversation" Gail told her

"How that is impossible"? Well not exactly my ass called them and they listened to the whole conversation I am pissed" Tracy yelled

"Who else besides Sam knows"? Oliver and Jerry of course" Gail looked at her

"Are you for sure he knows what we talked about"?

"Oh yes he gave me a pair of handcuffs and he gave Gail a peanut butter sandwich oh yes he knows" Tracy told her. Andy held up her hand and Gail, Tracy could see her holding chocolate.

"Wow really did he think we would not catch on and he had this smug look on his face oh I will wipe It off" Gail said with an evil look in her eye.

"Oh yes they will pay are you two with me"? Hell yes" Andy and Gail both said at the same time

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When Jerry walked into parade he saw Sam and Oliver sitting on the back table where they usually sit. He walked up to Sam and punched him in the arm. Sam grabbed his arm puzzled at why Jerry did what he just did?

"What the hell are you doing trying to do to me Sammy"? What do you mean"? Oliver just sat there trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why did you give Tracy the handcuffs"? It was a joke she will never catch on" Sam said.

"She won't I think not she already saw that she called me last night and the call lasted 53 minutes, I barely escaped being questioned last night" He whispered trying not to bring attention to them.

"Sammy come on man you are playing a losing game here stop why you have a chance" Jerry told him.

Just then Gail, Tracy, Andy walked into parade and as they walked by they all just smiled and then sat in their usual spots. Jerry just begins to shake his head he knew this would not end well. After Frank gave his serve & protect speech and paired them off, the girls met out front by the squad cars to go over their plan again.

"You ready Peck to go catch some bad guys" Oliver asked, she looked his way and said "As ready as I'll ever be" as shot a wink at Tracy and Andy before she left.

Sam then walked up behind Andy and whispered in her ear again "Are you ready to drive this"? Excuse me" She asked

"Oh I was talking about the car, what else did you think I meant"? As he waited for her response, Andy had to compose herself she didn't know she was going to handle riding with Sam all day today. She knew she had to keep it together.

"Nothing my mind was elsewhere" she told him. As they drove off Tracy shot Andy the thumbs up. She knew it was game time.

"Oh Sam do you mind 30 minutes before our lunch can we stop by my place I have to pick up a couple of things because I know I won't have time later"? Sure no problem McNally" he said. The day dragged on it seem like forever before lunch came. Tracy had been texting Andy and Gail their instructions on what to do.

So Sam started up a conversation on volcanos Andy could see the smug look on his face. He was cute when he was trying to be sneaky so she just played along.

"You know McNally it takes a real man to challenge a volcano know exactly what to do to get it to that point before it erupts everywhere, just releasing all that hot pent up lava" he shot her an erotic smile. She had to look away because he was starting to get her volcano hot.

"So you are telling me that you can be the man for that kind of job"?

"Oh yes I can specialize in it I would do things to that volcano it wouldn't even expect" as he licked his lips. Andy's eyes were fixated on him that she had to catch her breath. "Oh my maybe you can teach me all about it when you have time"? How about now"? As he pulled the car over in front of her place, they just sat there and stared at each other until Andy's phone got a text.

(Don't let him distract you Andy because I know that's what he is doing I have texted you three times and no response)

As Andy read the text she knew Tracy knew her so well she had to be strong when it came to Sam Swarek and that she knew was a challenge. She had to have will power going into her apartment with him hopefully she could withstand the Swarek charm.


	3. Volcano Lesson

Andy unlocked her door and she and Sam walked in he shut the door behind them as she sat her keys on the table. She made her way into the kitchen to grab a bottle water.

"Would you like water?" Andy asked

"No I would like to teach you more about volcanoes" as Sam stepped closer to her.

"What more can you teach me?" she was curious

"A lot I'll be the best teacher you ever had" as he stepped even closer. He was to close for her to resist him she had to move somehow. How could she he had placed both hands on both sides of her he smelled so good and Andy knew she was in trouble?

"Well you start at the base of the volcano" as he tilted her head to the side leaving her neck fully exposed. Sam begins to place small soft kisses along her neck. He moved up until he was able to whisper in her ear.

"Then you start to explore that volcano very thoroughly" then his hands begin to unbutton her shirt and when he managed to get it off he started to kiss her down her chest. Sam hands then unclasped her bra it slid to the floor. He then begins to suck very softly on her nipples while caressing her breast Andy moaned from the pleasure that Sam was doing to her body.

"Sam oh my" was all she could get out,

"shall I continue my lesson"? Sam asked

"Yes please do" Andy moaned back to him.

"Well you continue to explore the volcano but you make sure you see just how deep it goes" as Andy felt Sam unhook her holster and place it on the floor' he then unbuckled and unzipped her pants and placed his hand in her panties. As he moved his mouth to hers and begin to kiss her as two of his fingers rubbed her clit in a circle motion. Andy moaned more and more as Sam deepened the kiss.

"Oh my goodness Sam don't stop" she begged him

"Do you want me to explore deeper?" he asked

"Yes, yes" Andy answered him.

Sam then picked her up and carried her to the couch laid her down and then begin snatching off his pants he was not going fast enough for her she begin to help him. Just when he got them off he said

"Now let me see if I can make your volcano erupt?" He said with a big smile on his face, just then they got a call over the hand held radio.

**(1505 officers need assistance do you copy?)….**

Andy grabbed the radio "Yeah we copy over". With them both trying to catch their breath, Sam sat up with a disappointed look on his face that he couldn't finish what he started and Andy felt the same way. Tracy was going to kill her for giving in to Sam but how could she resist all that so she decided she wouldn't tell. As they headed out the door, neither one of them not knowing what to say about their almost hookup.

"Andy look about what just happened"Sam says

"Yes Sam" she answered as they pulled up on the scene but before he could finish they heard a knock on the window. That's when they saw it was Gail. So Sam rolled down the window.

"Sure took you long enough to get here hope I didn't interrupt anything important?" As she looked in between Sam and Andy

"No we were finishing up another call" Andy told her as she knew Gail was fishing for information. As Sam and Andy got out the car Gail looked them both over before she filled them in on the call.

"Domestic call man and his girlfriend but she is refusing to press charges"

"So you need us to bring one in?' Sam asked?

"Yes that would help out so much" Gail told him.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go arrest somebody" he said with a smile

"Sir you might want to zip up your fly before you do that don't want to catch a charge yourself for indecent exposure" Gail winked at him. Sam looked at Andy before he walked over to where Oliver was.

"I can't believe you Andy?" Gail scolded her

"What are you talking about"? Andy asked

"Really you might want to button your shirt all the way up to cover your hickey if you're trying to keep a secret wow you even smell like him" Gail stared at her in disbelief that she caved so easily

"Gail I tried I really did but he was so close and smelling good and oh god those lips I tried really hard I am so sorry I am weak" Andy pleaded with her

"You were to turn it off if this plan is going to work McNally you can't succumb to the Swarek ooze okay or so help me McNally that's your ass" she yelled at her with a stern warning.

"Okay I can do this I can Gail" as she looked at her as they walked over to Sam and Oliver to help with the arrestees

As they made their way back to the barn Andy hurried up and rushed out the car to get the man to booking. She was trying to avoid Sam she could not trust herself to be alone with that man anymore or things would happen. Andy thought to herself good things and the way he made her body feel.

After booking the man and his girlfriend Andy headed to the locker room where she saw Tracy and Gail.

"Well I heard about your adventure today now I see why you weren't answering my text" Tracy smiled at her so how was it"? They both looked at Andy to get the answer to that

"It was amazing and the best part we didn't even have sex but we was almost there what he did to me and had my body feeling O-M-G is all I am saying.

"Well can you keep it together until our plan is executed and then you can let Sam erupt your volcano as many times as you want to" Tracy said laughing

"You are such a weakling Andy". You would be to if he did what he did to me to you just saying" they both begin to laugh. As they walked out of the locker room after changing Andy ran into Sam.

"Andy can we talk please"?

"Yes sure what about"? Well about what happened earlier"? He shot her a smile

"It's fine we were caught in the moment" Andy tells him

"No that was not a moment for me I wanted you and still do so what do you say we pick up where we left off McNally?" As he stepped closer to her and she had to catch her breath.


	4. Interrogation

"Sam oh how that sounds so tempting right now I am going to pass" as she stared at him wishing to say yes oh god yes.

"McNally come on what kind of teacher would I be if I didn't give my job 150%"? As he stepped closer to her, she then felt his hand lower but he reached for the door knob to turn it as he led her into the empty room. When the door closed she heard a click and she knew he had locked it.

"Mr. Swarek you are so bad" as she let out a small giggle damn she loved the way he made her body feel she couldn't deny it they had incredible chemistry and the more she thought about it the more she threw caution to the wind.

"You haven't seen nothing yet sweet heart so let me take you home and show you just how bad I can get"? As he begin to kiss her deeply and passionately. He picked her up and placed her on the table she laid back and let Sam do what he do best.

"So I am assuming that is a yes as he led his kisses down her neck as he was unbuttoning several buttons on her shirt. He then let his hand slip into her bra and caress her breasts, "Please McNally" he whispered in her ear she just melted she was like screw this.

"Let's go but we are going to my place because it is closer" As she jumped up to compose herself.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oliver was the last one in the men's locker room and just when he was getting ready to walk out Tracy and Gail walked in.

"I do believe you girls have the wrong room"? He looked puzzled as to why they were in here. He knew for a fact that Jerry was in his office and Chris hasn't made it back to the barn yet.

"Oh you are the man we are looking for so why don't you sit down so we can have a chat with you Ollie" Gail told him as she stared him down. He was indeed a little scared.

"Ladies what can I do you for"? He looked at both of them

"Shaw I thought we were friends and your lovely wife she is just a peach, but for me to sit here and think of what you did it truly baffles me"? Tracy said pacing back and forward.

"What are you talking about Nash"? Oh cut the crap Shaw we know you and your pea brain of friends listened to our conversation the other night don't try to deny it"? As she placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder so she could get a good look in his eyes and try to deny it. Shaw knew he was busted but how was he going to get out of this.

"Oh come on Oliver you always done right by us but we can include you into the punishment but we wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt because you are like a father figure to us with you having three girls of your own and I hope you are not one of those perverts" Tracy buttering him up and threatening at the same time

"Do Zoe need a phone call from us Ollie"? Gail yelled at him so give up your buddies and we will let you go" she looked at him waiting on his response.

"Fine what do you want to know"? As he let out a deep breath

"Smart man so spill it" Gail told him Wow you are one scary lady Peck" Oliver said.

"Fine we was playing poker and you Nash decided to butt dial Jerry and when he realized that you couldn't hear him some how you guys got put on speaker phone I told them to hang up I even went to the rest room but Sam wouldn't let him" Oliver pleaded his case.

"So they just sat there and listened to our intimate thoughts by evading our privacy they are so going to pay" she said with a devilish laugh. Oliver just sat there and listened to them put their plan in motion which he might add is pretty good.

"You are going to help us or we will call Zoe" as Gail turned to face him seeing if he had any objections

"And what do you keep staring at"? Really peanut butter Peck"? He tried to keep from laughing

"Hey don't knock it until you try it Ollie" as she winked at him"

"Wow times sure have changed a lot just saying" as he stood up and followed them out of the locker room, when they ran into Sam and Andy who was getting ready to leave the station.

"Where are you two think you're going may I ask"? Oliver asked they both turned very quickly hoping that they could sneak out without being seen.

"We were heading to get a drink" Sam told Oliver, "Really mind if I catch a ride"? Oliver shot Sam a smile like who are you kidding I know what's going on here. Just then Tracy and Gail came walking up with Jerry and Sam knew that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon.

"Hey you guys want to head to the penny"?

"Yeah that sounds great I could use a drink after the day I had" Andy looked at Sam who could only shake his head in disbelief. All he wanted was to be alone with her and it seems like everything and body keeps getting in the way.

"Sure one drink I think I can manage that" as he stared at Andy. She had to look away because if she didn't she could easily get lost in those puppies.

"Andy didn't you say you had something to do"? Tracy asked her. Sam shot her a look and he had got a little glimmer of hope. "Yes I did I almost forgot, you guys don't mind me skipping out on you"?

"No not at all, go handle your business I'll catch up with you later okay" Tracy told her

"Sam buddy about that ride"? Oliver I just remembered myself I have a thing that requires me to do this thing you understand right"? As he was fidgeting with his keys trying to hurry up before Andy leaves.

"Really a thing huh couldn't come up with something better than that" Oliver stood there shaking his head.

Sam just started smiling because he knew Oliver got it so as Andy headed for the door he followed right behind her. So right before Andy she walked out the door she looked at Gail and Tracy and gave them a wink. Then they knew it was game time.


	5. Payback is a Bitch

As Andy and Sam pulled up outside her apartment she had to compose herself she knew what she had to do but a little thought in the back of her mind kept saying will this hurt her chance with Sam?

"A penny for your thoughts?" as Sam cut the engine to his truck as he eyed Andy, Which his voice brought her out of her trance as she turned to face him she gave him the smiled he loves so much.

"Oh you are about to find out every naughty thought I was thinking" as she leaned over and place a very seductive kiss on him. Sam had to catch his breath because McNally was truly rendering him speechless which he liked because he didn't want to talk all he wanted was to show her just how she made him feel.

As they made their way into Andy's apartment she told Sam to sit on the couch as she changed into something more to his liking. "You don't have to go out your way for me besides I prefer you naked!" as he begins to kiss her ripping her shirt off in the process. Andy knew she had to stop somehow or the plan would not happen as plan. She only had 30 minutes to get everything in order before Gail and Tracy arrive.

"Sam how tempting that is I know you will prefer my way better trust me?" As she pulled away, and motioned for him to have a seat on the couch. As she walked down the hall Andy gave Sam a little show taking her pants off and just when she was about to walk in her bedroom she dropped her bra to the floor.

…

Over at the penny Tracy and Gail anxiously awaited Andy's text so they can finally give the guys what they had coming.

"Do you think that she will be able to go through with it?" As Gail took another look at her watch, "Because you know what happen the last time?"

"Andy knows how important it is to do her part beside after all is done she can have play time with Swarek" As Tracy started laughing. This caught the eye of Jerry and Oliver. Oliver already knew what the ladies had in store for them. He felt bad but he told them not to listen to the phone call.

Jerry saw Tracy continuously checking and texting on her phone and it was strange for her to do that. So he walked over to Tracy to see what was going on?

"Tracy" was all he could get out when Gail bumped into Oliver which he spilled his drink on Tracey.

"Tracy I am so sorry please forgive me"?

"Oliver its okay I'll go clean up in the restroom".

Tracy got up and headed to the bathroom with Gail in tow with a bag, which seemed strange to Jerry. Jerry heard a bing and realized that Tracy had left her phone. He wanted to take it too her but as he picked it up the message caught his eye.

("Where are you?" I hope you are wearing that black outfit I picked out for you? YUM! )

Who the hell was this sending his lady a text message? Jerry wanted answers but how could he explain to her how he saw the message without looking like he was snooping? Just then he saw Tracy and Gail come out of the ladies room but Tracy was wearing a coat which she had closed.

"Jerry sweetie I am going to go I can't get this stain out of my clothes" Okay that's fine I am ready Jerry told her.

"No you stay enjoy your night with Oliver, Gail is going to give me a ride" she placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for the door. As she made her way out the door her coat was open and Jerry got a good look at her outfit!

"What the hell?" Jerry let slip out of his mouth. He didn't understand what was going on why was Tracy getting text messages and why the hell was she wearing that outfit? Most importantly why was she lying to him?

…

Andy had lit candles all over the room and had soft music playing in the background the mood was set, now it was time to go get Sam. As she made her way back into the living room she was having second thoughts about her outfit but she couldn't turn around it was now or never.

"Officer Swarek you have been a bad boy so I am placing you under arrest?" Sam turned around to see what Andy was talking about but when he saw her she had render him speechless! As Sam stood there looking her up and down he couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Andy in a black lace see through corset an black stilettoes and fish net stockings with a police hat on her head and a police holster on her hips holding a pair of handcuffs!

Her cheeks turned bright red as she looked at the expression on Sam's face. She twirled the handcuffs on her finger, "Please don't make me tell you twice officer Swarek" as she moved closer to him. Sam then put out both of his hands very excited to play along in whatever Andy had in store for him? Andy then placed the handcuffs on him and led him down the hall to her bedroom.

"Officer I have been a bad boy please punish me" Sam had a huge smile spread across his face. "I don't think I gave you permission to talk did I?" Sam then immediately closed his mouth but still had that silly grin on his face.

"Now I need to do a very thorough search so I will have to take your close off officer" before she could finish her sentence Sam had threw his arms up so she could take off his shirt. It took everything in her not to laugh. She took the cuffs of and undressed Sam until he was standing in his boxer.

"Like what you see officer?" Are you trying to get out this by flirting? "No ma'am I did the crime I'm sure as hell doing the time especially if you are the guard?"

"Oh yes you will pay Sam" as she bent over pulling up her fish net.

"If I knew things were done this way, I would have committed crimes a long time ago so you could punish me" as he showed her the dimples. Andy walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest which sent shivers up and down his body. She then begins to place soft kisses all over his chest.

"Lie down on the bed officer Swarek" Sam did as he was told and he lay down on the bed. Andy then straddles him and begins to tie each hand to the head post. "These are for just in case you try to escape, so no ideas" None coming out of here ma'am that's a promise" Sam told her. Andy then placed a blindfold over his eyes.

"Oh why the blindfold I want to see everything that you do to me?" I want you to be surprise and guess at what I am going to do next? She let out a small seductive giggle.

"Whatever you say I am yours completely Mrs. McNally". Andy then got up and she looked at Sam lying in her bed this is what she wanted for so long now. She thought as she sent the last text to Tracy phone. She was interrupted in deep thought by Sam, "Hey where did you go?"

"Oh I am still here just admiring the view that's all" she came back over to him and placed a soft kiss to his lips but she couldn't stop there she deepen the kiss and Sam let out a soft moan which made her fall more into the kiss. Sam pulled back and whispered to her "You are truly amazing woman I don't know how I ever waited this long?"

Just as she was about to respond back she heard her front door so she jumped up and whispered in Sam's ear "Hold that thought I'll be right back". She made her way in the living room and there stood Gail and Tracy ready to get their revenge.

…

Jerry was sitting at the table trying to figure out what the hell was going on? Who was sending Tracy these messages? His train of thought was interrupted by another bing and he realized that Tracy had forgotten her phone.

(Where are you sexy? I am at Andy's waiting on you to give you an unforgettable night xoxo )

That was it Jerry has had enough he was heading to Andy's to see what was going on there and who the hell Tracy was sneaking off to meet?

"Hey buddy you okay?" Oliver asked as he seen Jerry and he did not look good

"No but I need to leave I have something I need to do?" Well I am not letting you go alone?

"Well lets go because it's about to go down!" so Oliver and Jerry headed out the door and to Andy's house. All the way over there he ranted to Oliver on how he trusted her and loved her with all of him. He would have never guessed that Tracy would do this to him or to them. They pulled up at Andy's he noticed Tracy's car Sam's car and another car he did not recognize?

"Whose black SUV is that?" Jerry looked at Oliver as if he knew

"I don't know why you looking at me?" it took everything in Oliver not to laugh and cave in seeing him squirm.

"Fine I will find out myself I'm going in" I'm right behind you buddy" Oliver said getting out of the car behind him.

…

"So where is he?" Tracy asked Andy when she came in out of the bedroom.

"He is stripped down to his boxer I may add" Oh my goodness he is going to shit a brick when he realize what we have in store for him?" Gail could not hold in her laugh Andy had to make her be quiet before Sam heard her.

"Shall we girls?" Gail said with an evil laugh to cap it off. So they headed back into the bedroom to where Sam was. Tracy set up the camera as Gail stood there with her hands sitting in a bowl of ice.

"Officer McNally is that you? I sure hope so because I am ready to be punished"

Andy just gave off a giggle to let Sam know she was there and that she hears him.

"Don't tell me you are shy now?" Oh no we are not shy Mr. Swarek!

"Who the hell is that? Where is McNally?" Sam trying to sit up and remove his face mask, the girls thought it was so funny

"Sam it's me Andy, Tracy and Gail" she told him. "What are you talking about? What's the hell going on untie me Andy?"

"No mister lover boy you don't get to ask any questions that's are job and plus we are going to have fun doing so" Gail said as she placed her two very cold hands to Sam's chest which she had them sitting in ice. Sam let out scream that had them bent over in laughter.

"Oh my that was funny maybe we should get another take for the camera in another angle?" Tracy said laughing

"Camera what camera Sam screeched out" Oh calm down Sam it will be over shortly I promise" Andy held up two fingers showing her scouts honor which Tracy and Gail found so amusing.

"Andy what's going on why are you doing this?" Sam was so clueless to what was going on. It was Tracy turn to talk now that she had his undivided attention and she knows Jerry would be in any moment now.

"Did you hear laughing? Because I sure as hell did" Jerry told Oliver.

"I think you are just hearing things but why don't we just go in and see what's going on?" Oliver suggested. Jerry turned the knob and the door was unlocked so him and Oliver let themselves in. they heard talking coming from the back so they headed down the hall.

"Sam are you okay?" Andy asked laughing at the same time as Gail spread peanut butter all over his chest.

"Oh god what is that really untie me McNally" he tried to say in his T.O voice but they all just laughed and mocked him.

"Oh we can't forget the finishing touches?" as Andy put chocolate all over his chest. "You three are going to regret you ever messed with me you got that" Sam screamed at them but they thought it was funny, and right on time Jerry busted in the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Well look who we have here Mr. Jerry" Tracy said as she pointed the camera at Jerry's face and it was priceless.

"What is going on here Tracy? Why are you, Sam, Andy and Gail in here videotaping dressed like that?"

"Why did you and Sam listen to our conversation during girl's night?" Jerry looked like a deer caught in the headlights and Tracy had it on tape.

"Oh now this makes since" Sam mumble from the bed. So Andy walked over and took off his mask. He then looked around the room and saw everyone and what he looked like.

"Cat got your tongue? You had no right to listen to our private conversation Jerry you were wrong but you Sam with your little gifts no we could not let that go".

"Tracy I am so sorry for evading your privacy I was wrong please forgive me?"

"Oh not so fast we could have not put together this little sting without your buddy Oliver" Gail gave the guys winks

"What Oliver you ratted us really what about the Brotherhood, so it's your fault I'm sitting up here looking like a giant snack?" the room erupted in laughter at Sam

"I told you not to listen to that call didn't I? I said it was wrong"

"Plus we threaten to tell his wife if he didn't help us" Gail told them

"So all this was for show none of this was real for you? Sam looked at Andy. She wanted to tell him no she wanted him and it was the hardest thing she had to do was pull away from him, but she kept quiet and went on with the charade until she could have him alone.

"Sam you owe us an apology?" Sam stared at her for what it seem like a long minute trying to read her, "I am sorry ladies and may I add you do play to win" as a big smile spread across his face.

"So can you untie me now?"

"No not so fast, not until you say girl's rule into the camera" as she aimed the camera in his direction. So Jerry and Sam looked into the camera and said "Girls rule!" Oh the girls took pleasure in their victory.

Andy finally untied Sam from the bed and everyone had a few good laughs at his expense.

"Well I think I will be hanging on to this camera just in case you boys get out of line so I will catch you guys later" Gail said as she made her out the door.

"Well now I know Tracy is not being a bad girl I think that's our cue to leave" Jerry said as he looked at Sam and Andy who looked like they would bust if they wasn't alone soon. Tracy pulled Andy to the side "well it is your turn now so I suggest you go get your chocolate wasted" as she winked at Andy before her, Jerry, and Oliver walked out the door. So Andy turned to face Sam and when she did "I thought they would never leave" as she let her robe drop to the ground.

…

Sorry it took so long to post this chapter things happened and I had to go MIA but I am back and I have one more chapter to do and it is all about Sam and Andy finally having their moment! Thank you for your patience hope you like!


	6. Finally

"So dropping your robe you think that is going to do it?" Andy then closed the distance in between them to where their bodies were touching.

"So it is not you are saying?" as she begin to nibble on his ear whispering

"This is all yours for the taking so what are you going to do about it?" Sam was slowly given in who was he kidding thinking that he could resist her of all people. He then grabbed both of her arms and pulled her closer to where they were looking each other in the eyes, " Sorry not going to happen" as he walked off from her and headed into the bathroom.

"Really Sam just like that you are telling me it's not going to happen?"

"Yes just like that sweetie" as he stood there smiling at her. He saw the wheels turning in her head as she stood there biting down on her bottom lip. He was having too much fun now to cave.

"You are such a child when it comes to losing Swarek" as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Really look in the mirror who is standing here with peanut butter & chocolate on their chest" as he stood there pointing at himself.

"We were paying you guys back for eavesdropping on our conversation which you should have never heard?" Oh please you should be glad we heard it I was going to make your volcano erupt big time McNally, but now not so much" showing her the dimples as he wiped the peanut butter and chocolate off his chest.

"You are such an ass Sam Swarek I swear I know you want me just like I want you but you are such a sore loser that you are going to miss out on the best sex you ever had!"

He loves the firecracker part of her and he was enjoying her fight for what he knew and she as well wanted for a very long time which is each other. He walked up to her grabbed her by her waist lifted her up and sat her on the sink. He begin to kiss her with so much passion and force that she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer than two people could get.

"Is this what you want?" as placed kisses all down her neck

"Oh yes Sam I want all of you?" as she ran her hands all over his body. Sam then pulled back "Well I am not in the mood" as he left her sitting on the sink. Andy could not believe what had just happened but it stops here now.

It took everything in Sam to walk away from her but he just wanted to have some fun with her for what she did to him. So he made himself comfortable on the couch and turned on the TV to see if a game was on. Then he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Andy heading into the living room.

She then stood right in front of the TV trying to get his attention. "Do you mind I am trying to catch the end of the game?" as he kept his eyes on the television. He couldn't look at her being dressed the way she was he knew he would cave.

"Fine I hope you don't mind if I take my shoes off?" he just shrugged his shoulders, "okay fine it is hot so let me take off my fish nets" Andy said with a little giggle. Sam had to take a big sip of his beer because he could feel the temp rising.

"SHHH I am trying to watch the game, I swear no manners" so Andy thought to herself fine you want to play it like that? Okay fine let's do it "fine if you don't mind then?" Andy stood up and took off her corset and let it drop to the floor. Sam then stopped watching the game because his eyes were on her naked body.

"Look Swarek I'm tired of playing nice so you can either give it up willing or do I need to use my cuffs?" she stood looking at him twirling the cuffs on her finger.

"You do know no means no?" he could not hold back the smile that formed on his lips. "Whatever Swarek boxers now and this is me asking nicely?"

"Fine only because you asked nicely" well look at that there I must say I like it a lot!" Andy said smiling. Sam then covered himself with his hands "sorry he does not want to play right now."

"Well too bad because I do" as she straddles him and begin to kiss his chest. "I feel so violated" Sam told her, "Oh shut up and kiss me" Andy said.

There was no going back now everything he had been holding in she was going to feel emotionally and sexually and he had a lot of feelings.

"So I can I finish my volcano lesson McNally?" as he whispered in her ear, he tilted her head back and begins to suck slowly and softly on her breasts. Andy let soft moans escape her lips. "Yes you may Sam!" wanting how she felt never to stop.

"Let me see where did we last leave off? Okay I remember at the good part me making your volcano erupt let me see what I can do about that?" as Sam lifted her and placed her against the wall and begin to make love to her.

Pure ecstasy Andy felt all through her body as Sam made sweet slow love to her and when the wall was not working for them any more they took it to the bedroom. Andy then pushed him down on the bed and said "my turn now!" as she begins to ride him.

Sam felt like he could stay like this forever being inside of her was pure heaven that he caught himself gripping the sheets because it felt so damn good. He sat up and cradled her closer to him while she rode him until they got to the point where both of their volcanoes erupted.

They both fell back on the bed exhausted after the performance they gave each other.

"Holy Moly Sam!" was all Andy could say

"Holy Moly ha-ha that's not even a word"

"It is to me" Andy said

"So is it safe to say it was good for you?" Sam asked Andy

"It was the best I ever had so I can say FINALLY It was chocolate wasted good!" as a big smile spreads across her face.

Sam rolled on top of Andy and as he looked in her eyes, "It was chocolate wasted for me as well so shall we begin round two?" Oh yes I was just letting you catch your breath" Andy said as she pulled him into a kiss which began round two!


End file.
